


For the Rest of His Life

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's add that to the list of fascinating things about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of His Life

CJ climbed out of the cab in front of DC Coast after paying the driver. She took a deep breath, smoothed out her outfit, and walked in. She barely made it to the host stand before they led her to a semi-secluded table. A few people spoke to the Press Secretary; wanted to shake hands and kiss cheeks. 

"You look amazing Claudia Jean." Senator Hartley of Washington told her. 

"Thank you Senator." 

She smiled graciously at him and his guests before moving on. There were many insiders in the restaurant tonight...CJ began to wonder if there was any place she could be alone. 

"I thought you might have stood me up." Leo said, wearing that adorable lopsided grin. 

CJ smiled as he stood and pulled out her chair. The server was there to take her order for a vodka martini. 

"I'm sorry, is this another alcohol free evening? I can change that if you'd like." 

"No, have whatever you want." 

"OK. Everyone we know is here tonight." She said. "I have a feeling this is a conspiracy." 

"CJ, you look beautiful." 

She wore the red Ralph Lauren sundress and the matching slides. A silver choker accented her long neck and the blue rock dangling from her throat brought out her eyes. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" Leo asked. 

"What? Oh um, actually after I got off the phone with you I found Darling Lili on cable...needless to say it was a late night." 

"How did you become such a classic movie fanatic?" 

"A lot of late shows as a kid. Watching Grand Hotel with my best friend at 12 and wanting to be Greta Garbo. Also trying to figure out what the hell it was about." 

Leo smiled. The server returned with the martini, taking the dinner order. 

"Did you ever figure out the plot of Grand Hotel?" 

"No. But I still love it. I talked to Kate a couple of weeks ago and she said it is out on video now." 

"Kate?" 

Kate Ritter was CJ's oldest and dearest friend. They had been stuck like glue from the third grade all the way through high school. They even drove out to California together; Kate studied biology on an academic scholarship to Stanford. They certainly did not see each other frequently, and the friendship had changed over the years, but Kate was near the top of a short list of people CJ trusted with her life. 

"God, she used to have this rust colored Datsun that her stepdad bought her for her 16th birthday. Now that I think of it, it was a death trap. We would drive all over Dayton blasting the radio or playing Peter Frampton on the 8 track. I think we stole that 8 track." 

Leo smiled. 

"It sounds fascinating." 

"Dreadfully boring actually. We small town girls find ways to entertain ourselves." 

"I'm imagining kegs and fondling in the back seat of a car." 

"Mike Kerrigan had a motorcycle; well it was more a dirt bike." CJ laughed. "Man, we were insane." 

"Is Dayton really that small of a town?" 

"It's not Peyton Place, but it wasn't Cleveland either. What about you Leo, what did you do for fun?" 

"I didn't have a lot of friends as a teenager. My stepfather exposed us to an upper middle class life that I never fit into. I would rather go down to the pub and talk BS with the old guys and the politicos." 

"I guess you got over being rich." She said. 

"What?" 

"Leo, everyone knows you're filthy rich." 

"Don't tell my wife's lawyer that." he covered his eyes. "Bad joke." 

"Funny joke." She sipped her martini. "I am well aware of the situation with your marriage." 

"I am the subject of lots of speculation and rumors Claudia Jean. It is part of my allure." 

"I have been hearing something about an unauthorized biography. How are we going to spin that?" 

Leo shook his head as he drank his club soda. 

"We aren't; it has been nipped. Hopefully no books until the White House is in the rearview mirror." 

"I bet it would be a page turner." 

"I would read it...I was drunk through much of it so I know I have forgotten some things. I would really love the part when I sweep the Press Secretary off her feet." 

"Really? That is news to me Leopold. Did you woo the Press Secretary while you ran the Labor Department?" 

"The Press Secretary was a man." He replied. 

"Hence the page turner." 

Leo smirked. 

"Funny girl." 

"You're not the only one with jokes." 

Dinner arrived and the conversation was light. CJ asked Leo what he did for relaxation. 

"I don't relax." He answered simply. 

"That's a problem." 

"Yeah." 

"I can help with that." 

"You have my full attention." 

"I'm a certified massage therapist." She said. 

"Let's add that to the list of fascinating things about you." 

"I took classes in the summers at Berkeley with my friend Betsy Stern. Let me work on you for a couple of hours and you will be a changed man." 

"I have no doubt about that." 

"So you want to?" CJ asked. 

Leo nodded, not able to take his eyes off her. He also could not stop thinking about what she was wearing under that dress. The impish part of him, yes Leo McGarry had an impish part, thought the answer was nothing. The rational side of him thought that prospect was too much to handle...nearly causing a brain malfunction. 

"You won't be offended if I smoke will you?" 

He pushed aside once was once a plate of roasted duck and mango chutney. 

"I will be unless you share." 

CJ slid the cigarette between her lips, leaning forward as Leo lit it. He had to command himself not to look down her dress. There was a straight shot down to her waist. 

"I forgot you occasionally slip into dirty little habits." He said. 

She winked and smoked her cigarette. When Leo fanned himself, she laughed. 

***

They bypassed the crowd, taking the back door out to Lewis and the waiting Lincoln Continental. In the backseat, CJ immediately found herself in his arms. 

"I never got a hello kiss." He whispered, his lips lingering over hers. 

The kiss was slow and passionate, leaving the Press Secretary breathless and the Chief of Staff wanting. 

"Hello." She replied. 

Leo smiled, his fingers trailing down her cheek. 

"I made it through the entire meal without making a pass at you." She said. 

"Yes, and now I have come to collect." 

The ride to CJ's apartment was short; they spent it kissing and cuddling. She dipped her head and trailed vampire kisses across his throat. 

"Mmm baby." He moaned. 

Leo moved his hands down to caress her breasts, he was sure now they were naked, as the car stopped. Lewis cleared his throat. There was no partition and he was witness to the entire thing. But he had been Leo's driver since 1992...he was not selling any state secrets. 

"We're here sir." 

They untangled from each other and CJ turned to open the door. 

"Send Lewis home Leo." She said. 

"Yes ma'am." 

The driver held the door for her and both men could not help but stare as she walked up the steps of her building. 

"You're done for night Lewis." 

"When should I arrive to pick you up sir?" he asked. 

"Noon, I will call if it's earlier." 

"Yes sir. Have a great night." 

"Thank you." 

Leo followed CJ in and up to her apartment. 

"I've never been inside." He said as her key turned in the lock. 

"It's nothing special. I'm hardly here." 

They went in and Leo looked around. It was spacious, with hardwood floors and black and white photography on the walls. There was a hallway and Leo saw it led to a dark room; CJ said it was her guest room. He wondered where her bedroom was. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and Leo followed CJ in. 

"Do you want a cup of coffee or something?" she asked. 

"Something." 

"Well I thought since..." 

"C'mere baby." 

She smiled as he pulled her close to him. Leaning on the counter their bodies pressed together and his hands found her hips. Whenever he kissed her, time stopped. Her head swam and CJ felt as if she had half a bottle of very expensive wine. She pulled away slightly, running her tongue across his bottom lip. Leo growled and gripped her tighter. She towered over him, the scent of her perfume intoxicating him. It was not White Shoulders, though the scent was familiar to Leo. 

"I want you CJ." 

Drawing his hands down her naked arms CJ shuddered. 

"How about that massage?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking as her body was. 

"I really like the idea of your hands all over my body. Tonight though, I have other things in mind." 

"Don't keep a girl in suspense Leopold." CJ loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the counter. 

"I'm the one in suspense. Where's the bedroom?" 

With her hand in his, CJ led him through the living room with its long, overstuffed couch, loveseat and chair, into her bedroom. She clicked the light on but Leo turned it off, opting instead for the soft light of the bedside lamp. His fingers were nimble, yet tender, as he slid the straps of the sundress off her shoulders. It fell down her body, pooling at her feet. 

"I knew it." he said. 

"What?" 

"You were wearing next to nothing under that dress. It has occupied my thoughts all night." 

With a smile, CJ took the red string bikinis down her legs and off her feet. 

"What's occupying your thoughts now?" she asked. 

"Its still you. It may always be you." 

They kissed, moving back until CJ touched the bed. She had to pull herself from him to slide onto it but Leo was back over her immediately. He kissed her until the need to breathe became more urgent than the need for her. Then he moved his lips down to the underside of her chin...nibbling her neck and throat. He mumbled how beautiful she was as his hands cupped her breasts. 

"Oh God Leo." CJ arched her back. 

"You feel so good...better than I dreamed." 

The kisses on her skin were soft, light. He did not stay in one place for long and it left CJ panting for more attention. Her nipples were hard as Leo rolled them and pinched them between his fingers. She could feel his erection harder on her thigh when she cried out her pleasure. 

"I want to taste your nipples. Will you allow me?" 

Oh my God, was he serious? Just the lush tone of his voice, the sexy words; CJ felt as if she would come. She could only thrust her breasts forward, a low growl in her throat as Leo laughed at the display. 

"You want me?" he asked. 

"Yes, oh yes. Don't make me wait anymore." 

A master he was at making love to a woman's body. He ignored no part of her...Leo had 1,001 ways to make her body melt. His thumb finally found her clit and with a gentle press, CJ crashed into her first orgasm. She lay gasping on the bed as his mouth found her earlobe. Leo whispered in her ear. 

"I have waited so long for tonight baby; so long to make you come. I'll do my best to make it last." 

CJ came alive. She rolled him over on the bed, wearing the mischievous grin of a wicked woman as she shed Leo's clothes. He lost a button or two but neither one of them cared. She moved her hand up and down his erection and got a very positive response. 

"Feels good." He moaned. 

"Tell me the last time a woman sucked your cock?" 

"Um, I'm drawing a blank. I was married for a long time. Not to say married women don't..." 

"Shut up Leo." 

"OK." 

Her mouth moved down his shaft and back up, her tongue slowly drawing the length of him. Leo went into orbit. She really knew what she was doing and as much as he wanted to sink into her body, almost more than he wanted to breathe, if she fell asleep right after this, the night would be nothing short of a rousing success. 

"CJ oh God! Oh baby more! More!" 

She stopped though, suddenly, straddling him and taking it all inside her. 

"Are you running this show now?" he asked as they paused to adjust. It had been a long time for them both but neither would say. 

"Damn right." 

"Then you better fuck me good." 

CJ started slow, just as she had a few minutes before. She moved up and down, sighing with each stroke. Leo increased the pace a bit, and thrust into her. She liked that, cried out his name. He liked that. They found a rhythm quickly and Leo matched it with his thumb circling her clit. 

"Ohhh! Leo! Don't stop!" 

CJ gripped the sheets with one hand, her breast with the other as she bounced on his erection like a reckless teenager. They were both panting and the best orgasm she had in years filled her and came out her pores like vapor. 

"I am not done with you." Leo moaned, rolling them over. 

CJ wrapped her long legs around him as he pounded in and out of her with a strength she did not know he had. Her name came off his lips in a long, low moan, her whole name, as he climaxed. He tried his best not to collapse too hard on top of her. 

"Fall Leo." She could hardly breathe. "I got you." 

"CJ..." 

"Let go, I want you to." 

He relaxed, still deep inside her, and the room fell silent. 

"I want to do that everyday for the rest of my life." 

Leo had no idea what made him say that. All rational thought seemed to be gone from him. In this moment he did not care about being White House Chief of Staff, he didn't want to fight another battle on Capitol Hill, and he did not want to deal with laws or sausages...all he wanted was to be her man. It was a scary feeling; Leo could not remember the last time he felt like that. Nothing came before work anymore, not even Jenny. Nothing ever seemed to calm the demons except for CJ. How could this be after one month? Hell, why was he trying to fool himself...he felt it damn near the moment he saw her. 

"You got tense." CJ replied. 

Leo pulled out and lay on his back. CJ moved closer to him, tracing her finger along his chest and stomach. Leo put his arm around her and drew her into a kiss. 

"I'm not tense." 

"Are you sure? If you feel like we made a mistake..." 

"Whoa, stop that right now." Leo lifted her chin. She was looking down and her voice was raw with tears. "CJ, I...you are amazing. I don't know if I can do anything but mess this up and you probably have no use for anything I have to offer but I'm giving it willingly." 

"Then why did you tense up? Tell me the truth Leo, I'll understand." 

"You make me want to open my mouth and tell you everything. That's not my nature; I'm going to have difficulty doing that." 

"You didn't a few seconds ago." She replied. 

"That scared me. I have this feeling that everyone I don't tell you you'll know anyway." 

"You better believe it buster." She laughed. "I can read you like a cheap Harlequin romance." 

"Oh really?" 

Leo pulled her on top of him, kissing her breathless. 

"What am I thinking?" he asked. 

CJ grinned as she dropped tiny kisses and bites down his chest. She stroked him and loved the sounds Leo made. 

"Do you like it?" she asked. 

Leo nodded absently, eyes closed. 

"I like it when you feel good." 

"Than read my thoughts Claudia Jean." He strained. 

"Patience." Her voice was calm. 

"Never one of my strong suits." 

"I know. OK, I'll stop being a tease." 

"You better not ever stop." 

CJ went down on him and he belonged to her. The second most powerful man on Earth writhed and moaned on her bed, calling her name until he climaxed with a sigh that sounded like the onslaught of an asthma attack. CJ snaked her body around his, breath warm in his ear, hand over his heart. 

"It has been a magical night." CJ whispered. "I hardly want the sun to come up." 

"As long as you are still in my arms when it does I think I'll be just fine. Goodnight Claudia Jean." 

"Goodnight." 

She listened as his breathing evened out and then relaxed. Leo said once he never did a good job sleeping on his back but he seemed to be doing just fine tonight. He was a light snorer who muttered a few things CJ did not understand in his sleep, he didn't seem to be speaking English. As she lay there, there were moments when he gripped her as if frightened. It did not hurt her but CJ wondered what was happening in his dreams. 

Everyday for the rest of his life...yeah she thought that would be just fine. There was more to know; more conversations, chats, and fights. They would butt heads at work and she would give him that massage. He would buy her gifts and struggle with expressing love when the time came. There would be magnificent sex, baths, movies, and romance. Maybe eventually they would be parents and buy a nice house in the DC suburbs. It was nothing more than a fantasy but CJ still loved the sound of everyday for the rest of his life. 

***


End file.
